clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:BlueLionheart
Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki, BlueLionheart! Welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! We hope you can make continuing contributions of articles and/or discussion and other improvements. If you are new to Wikia or wikis in general, be sure to visit the "Community portal" for an outline of some of the main parts of the site and a link to pages that tell you how to edit. Many useful tools and fun pages can be seen to the left, under the logo. Named the Sidebar, clicking on a blue link will take you to the page of choice. Do keep an eye on the , where all edits and their authors (anonymous or signed-in) are listed. Bookmark it, maybe. (And help delete spam and vandalism - unpleasant but a fact of life.) Discussion of any aspect of the site, and enquiries, can be made at Talk:Main_Page or on the associated with each article. It helps if you sign and date your contributions there, so that readers know "who to talk to" and whether your message is probably still of current interest. If you write on a user's "talk" page, that user will get an alerting message on next visit. Remember to sign every discussion or talk page with four tildes (~~~~). You can also click the button on the edit bar to do the same thing. Feel free to fill out your so we can learn more about you. We here at the CPW encourage creative ideas. See this to get involved in entertaining projects such as Fan written newsletters. After faced with a recent crisis a special group dedicated to the upkeep of this wiki was formed. Visit the Federation of Penguins and maybe you could help this worthy cause. We also have a sister. Please go to the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki and try it out. You can introduce yourself and make some new friends at the Community Suite. And remember, we encourage your edits! Thanks! And, once again, welcome to the Club Penguin Wiki! Have a blast! Category:Templates lets meet lets meet on cp polar bear dock my penguins name is magic112548 I Come in peace and try to help this wiki, not destroy it. 02:47, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Right now? Um, I can't. I kinda have some stuff to do. Sorry. BlueLionheart ok u can change ur sig under my prefrences I Come in peace and try to help this wiki, not destroy it. 02:51, 8 April 2009 (UTC) :Cool, thanks. Oops, gotta go now. Nice meeting you!!! BlueLionheart Awards The snowflake awards are made by sysops (System Adminstartors) and bureaucrats. If you meet the requriments on the SNOWFLAKE awards, you can put them on your page. The user awards can be made by every user, including you. To earn a USER award, the user who made it must put it on your user page or user talk. You can see a complete list of awards on this page. :Okay, thanks. BlueLionheart Hi Nice amount of edits! -- Barkjon Complaints here! 01:49, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Thank you!!! They're a little spratic right now 'cause I'm still trying to get used to the fact this isn't the FF Wiki. BlueLionheart Testing.... Testing my sig. I hope it works. BlueLionheart (T/ ) 18:52, 10 April 2009 (UTC) Quick Answer Yes. I think it will be fine. --[[User:Hat Pop|'Hat Pop']] [http://clubpenguin.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Hat_Pop Bunny Ears Rule!] 18:52, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Cool, thanks. BlueLionheart (T/ ) 18:53, 10 April 2009 (UTC) :Testing... BlueLionheart (T/ ) 19:16, December 24, 2009 (UTC)